<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маленькие вещички маленького человека by ivIHR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009907">Маленькие вещички маленького человека</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivIHR/pseuds/ivIHR'>ivIHR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivIHR/pseuds/ivIHR</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маленькие вещички маленького человека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После ссоры с роднёй Перси Уизли переезжает в маленькую квартирку в маггловском районе. В его маленькой квартирке царит уют. Маленькие фигурки котят и слоников гармонично стоят на полочке; маленькие суккуленты в маленьких горшочках оккупировали узкий подоконник; пара маленьких террариумов заселена маленькими лягушечками, а над ними к стене привинчена полочка с пластиковыми стаканчиками, в которых растут для них маленькие мушки.<br/>
Перси Уизли, неожиданно длинный, кукожится в маленьком креслице и пьёт маленькими глоточками травяной чай из кружки в форме черепа.<br/>
Руфус Скримджер спрашивает:<br/>
– Чей это череп, Уизли?<br/>
Уизли улыбается в кружку. Руфусу Скримджеру страшно смотреть в его сторону.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>